Bullied
by Ghost adventure lover23
Summary: There are notes coming from her desk, her locker, her emails , and her Facebook. Who is sending her these notes will her friends and family able to help her or is she on her own must read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Riley woke up and then went to shower and then get dressed. After she was done she went down stairs to eat breakfast with her family. When they heard "Maya" Riley went over and pushed the button to let her in then sat down to finish eating breakfast when Maya walked in she goes" hello losers." Mrs . Matthews " Maya breakfast." Maya " you are not asking right?" Mrs. Matthews shakes her head no then when both girls were done Maya " ready for 8th grade?" Riley " yes." Then walked to the subway after the subway. They walked into school and the went different ways to their lockers. After Maya was done with her locker she went over to Riley and both of them were talking. When Lucas and Farkle came. Farkle" hello lady's" Maya and Riley" Farkle." Lucas" Hi Riley." Hi Maya." Riley" hi Lucas." Maya " Roger Rick." When the bell rang they walked to together to class. During class Riley got a note she turned around to see if someone was looking at her but they were looking at her dad. She hid the note under her desk and read it. It read Watch Your Back Riley! She sat there when she heard "Riley?" When she looked up everyone was looking at her. Her dad said" are you playing attention?" Riley" yes." After class it was lunch time she sat there and wondered who send the note to her. When Riley heard her name being called " RILEY." Riley looked up to see her three friends looking at her with concern faces. Riley" ya." Farkle" we been calling your name for the past five minutes." Maya" is there something wrong?" Riley" no everything is fine." Lucas" you know you can talk to us right?" Riley" yea I know that." Then she started eating he lunch again. The three gave her one last looked before eating too.

This is my first girl meets world fanfiction I hope you like it please review


	2. Chapter 2

After school the three friends saw Riley acting a little weird. While walking home it was quiet between Maya and Riley. When they finally got to Riley's house and walked up the stairs Mrs. Matthews " hello girls." Both girls" hi." Then they walked up to Riley's room and sat at the window. Maya " Riley you haven't talked since school ended are you ok?" Riley" ya I'm fine." After that they started talking again until it was getting late. Maya lifted and then she heard her mom yell" Dinner!" She went down stairs and sat there and started to eat. It was quiet the two parents looked at each other then looked at Riley. Mr. Matthews " Riley are you ok?" Riley" ya everything is fine." Then she turned to Auggie and " how was school?" Auggie" good." After dinner Riley went on her laptop to go on Facebook to look around when she saw a message from someone she click on the message and then it read "How can your friends stand you?" You r ugly and fat." After reading she started crying herself to sleep.

The next day she woke up and then went to the bathroom and then looked at herself in the mirror to see her eyes are puffy and red. She then got dressed for the day since it's Saturday when she was done she went down stairs to see her family eating she walked pasted them when she heards "good morning" her mom said Riley" good morning." She was by the door and was about to open the door when Mr. Matthews" are you going to eat?" Riley" no I'm not hungry." Mrs. Matthews " where are you going?" Riley started thinking when she had a idea" I'm going to go to the park for a little bit bye." Then she was out the door and went to the gym and started to work out. After 3 hours she was done she went home and when she got there she saw her parents watching tv. Mr. And Mrs. Matthews saw Riley "Riley how was the walk to the park" said Mrs. Matthews Riley looked at her parents and smiled " it was good. " before they could say anything else she can up stairs when her phone started to buzz she looked at it to see Maya texting her.

To: Riley

From: Maya

Where r u?

To: Maya

From: Riley

Home y?

To: Riley

From: Maya

U were suppose to meet Farkle, Roger Rick, and I Topanga's for lunch

To: Maya

From: Riley

Sorry I will be there

Then ran down the stairs and over to her parents " I'm going to Topanga's with Lucas, Maya, and Farkle "said Riley then went over there when she went in she saw her three friends sitting there she went over by them and sat down Lucas" hi Riley." Riley " hey." Maya" where were you?" I was at the park " said Riley the three looked at her then just lifted it alone and order while talking Riley's phone went off she looked at the text message and it read in big letters "YOU STINK YOU SHOULD KILL YOURSELF" after Riley read that she forgot her friends were there and looked up " Riley is there something wrong?" Riley shakes her head no and they looked at her Maya" hey Roger Rick can you and Farkle come with me for a sec?" The two followed her when they were away from Riley

Maya pov

I looked at Riley's face to see something is wrong and ask my two friends can you come with me when we were away from Riley " something is going on she has been different the last two days" I said Farkle " I know what should we do?" Me " Right now leave it we will found out what is wrong." Farkle looked to see Riley sitting there when " I should go by Riley tell me what we will be planing about this." When Farkle lifted I starts crying a little Lucas looks at me and asks" are you crying?" Me" no." He then saids" come here." And we both hug after we both lean in and we kiss when we pull apart we hear something we both look to see Riley with tears In her eyes and then runs away.

Review please


	3. Chapter 3

Riley ran out of Topanga's all the way to her house when she got home she ran to her room

Meanwhile

Maya and Lucas stood there and Farkle sat at their table after five minutes Farkle went over to Maya and Lucas "do you two like each other?" Said Farkle the two looked at each other when Maya " me and Roger Rick." Lucas" I like Riley." Maya" we don't like each other." Farkle looked at his phone to see it was getting late so he looked at Maya and Lucas " it's getting late we can talk to Riley tomorrow." The two agreed and they went home.

Back to Riley

She couldn't take it anymore so she grabbed a knife from downstairs and quickly went back upstairs and cut her arm then cleaned it and went to bed

The next day

Riley woke up and was getting ready for school when she was dressed she went down stairs to see her parents and brother eating Mrs. Matthews " Riley are you going to eat breakfast?" Riley" I'm not hungry I will eat later." When walked out the door Mr and Mrs. Matthews looked at each other Topanga" Cory I think something is wrong with our daughter." Cory" I will watch her today I need to go bye."

At school

When Riley went to open her locker there was another note she looked at it and it said: Dear Riley, I saw what happened yesterday but Lucas is still my guy no one can date him but me. Then there was a picture in her locker it was of Maya and Lucas she can't believe they kiss she really liked Lucas and know she can't tell him because Maya and Lucas like each other she sighs and grabs want she needs then when she was about to grab something else paint fells on her she looked to see everyone taking pictures but her Lucas, Maya, and Farkle they went over by her and brought her by the girls bathroom Maya went in with Riley while the other two cleaned her books Lucas " Farkle do you know who did this." Farkle" I don't it has to be someone that doesn't like Riley." After five minutes They heard the door open and looked up to see Riley have paint on her but not that bad Riley " thanks." In a whisper then went to her dads history class when they got there Mr. Matthews" where were you three and Riley why are you full of paint?" Maya " we were helping Riley clean up the paint." He looked at Riley to see the paint then " please be seated I want to talk to Lucas, Maya, and Farkle after class." Then started class when class was done Riley was the first one out and when the rest of the class lifted

Mr. Matthews pov

I looked at Maya to see the hurt and worried on her face and Farkle and Lucas had the same thing "Maya is something wrong?" I said to her she looked at me then said" Mr. Matthews something is wrong with Riley." I looked at her and " I know Mrs. Matthews and I were talking about that too." Lucas" sir do you know what it is?" I looked at him " no I don't but please keep a eye on her for me." The three shakes there heads saying ya they will then they walked out.

Farkle pov

When we walked out my phone was buzzing I looked to see who it was from Riley I opened it up to see what the text said: you are the worst friend I have ever got I don't like you at all I don't want to see you ever again bye. I can't believe Riley said that I looked at the Lucas to see he was hurt and angry and so was Maya Riley came over and " can I sit with you at lunch?" We looked at each other when Maya " I thought we were best friends?" Riley" what are you talking about?" Maya" you texted me saying hurtful things." Riley" I thought you were my best friend but what do you do kiss Lucas." Lucas" how could you say theses things over a text message?" Riley" what are you talking about?" Finally I start talking don't act like you don't know." Riley" I don't know what you guys are talking about." Lucas and Maya then walked away and for me " I thought you were the nice one the girl I was going to marry but not anymore good bye Riley." Then I walked away.

Review please


	4. Chapter 4

After the three lifted Riley just stood there when the bell ring for lunch she was by her self at the table eating by herself she looked to the table where she used to sit to see missy talking to her three friends when lunch was done she went to her locker to get her books when she was done Riley went to class after school was done she went home and went to her room and started packing she heard her mom yell" time for dinner." Riley went to the mirror and looked at herself to see how ugly she was and saw how everyone hates her her friends really didn't like her they were using her she was looking at the mirror when she heard a knock she looked at the door then quickly hid her bag then said and "come in." her dad was there "are you going to eat?" Said her dad she" I'm not hungry." He looked at her then " are you sure." He asks she shakes her head yes "we will put it in the fridge for you" said Mr. Matthews the. Shuts the door she grabs her stuff and goes out of her window and runs to the sub way when she gets on she whispers " good bye New York."

The next day~

Mrs. Matthews called Riley down for breakfast 12 times but she still got nothing she tried knocking on the door then she just opened the door to see Riley was not in there she ran down stairs and looked at Cory " Riley is not in her room." Cory looked at her and said ' are you sure." Mrs. Matthews " yes I looked in their and I don't see her." Mr. Matthews " did she leave early?" " Cory I been up and I didn't see her what do we do?" Cory" I will call her cellphone." When he was done she looked at him she is not answering her phone." Mrs. Matthews then tried but nothing she looked at Cory " what are we going to do?" Cory " we wait until tonight see if she comes home if she doesn't then we call the police." Mrs. Matthews shakes her head and has tears coming down Cory goes over there and gives her a hug when they hear someone coming down the stairs they looked to see Auggie the parents pulled apart and tried to act normal Auggie" mommy is they something wrong?" Mrs. Matthews " no Auggie everything is fine." Auggie" where is Riley?" The two parents looked at each other and didn't know wat to say when Mr. Matthews " she went to school early today." Auggie" ok." Then lifted it like that for both parents they are hoping that Riley will be ok and that they will find her soon

I hope you liked this chapter and I was going to start a Henry danger fan fiction so if you have any ideas tell me like pm me or you can tell me in the reviews thanks and don't forget to review the chapter thanks


	5. Chapter 5

Maya pov

I was home in my room flipping though channels while eating a sandwich and when the news channel came on I was about to change the channel when it said something about a subway accident and how it said that there was not much people in the subway since it was dark but everyone was injured and then there was a body that no one knew who it was the camera showed the person I dropped my sandwich and said " OMG." I then grab my phone and call Mr. Matthews

The call

Mr. Matthews : hello Maya

Maya: hey Mr. Matthews did you turn on the news?!

Mr. Matthews: no why?"

Maya: turn it on I'm on my way over

Mr. Matthews: ok we will turn it on

Done with the call

Mr. Matthews pov

I turn on the news at first I didn't see anything wrong when they on camera a girl that looked just like Riley I just stared at the tv when I hear Topanga coming she sat by me when she saw what I was watching I looked at her to see her face when I saw her crying I hugged her when we hear "Maya." I looked at Topanga then I walked and buzzed her in after I walked back to the couch she came in I looked at her she had tears coming down her face I opened my arms and hugged her Topanga " we better go to the hospital." " ya we better" I said I went upstairs to grab Auggie he was sleeping so I carried him to the cab and told him were to go when we got there I gave Topanga Auggie and I ran to the counter and ask" I'm looking for the girl on the news." The lady at the counter " you know who it was?" "Yes" I said the lady at the counter handed me paper to fill out the lady at the counter " can you give me the name of the girl?" " her name is Riley Matthews." The lady at the counter " thank you I will tell the doctor." Mr. Matthews came back my Topange while Maya on her phone texting Farkle and Lucas

The text

To: Lucas and Farkle

From: Maya

Come to he hospital!

To: Maya

I'm on my way

From: Farkle

To: Maya

I'm coming

From: Lucas

After the text

It was quiet when the door opened Lucas and Farkle ran in to see Mr. And Mrs. Matthews and Maya the two went over when they was questions coming from the two when Mr. Matthews " Riley got in a subway accident." Farkle" did the doctor say anything?" Cory" no nothing yet." Both boys then sat down when it was quiet again after five minutes the doctor came " Riley Matthews?! Everyone stood up

I hope you like this please review


	6. Chapter 6

The family all stood up the doctor " are you her parents?" Mrs. Matthews " yes how is she?" The doctor" Riley is badly injured , she has a broken left leg, cuts, and Bruises she is in coma we lost her on the way here but we got her back." Mr. Matthews" thank you can we see her?" The doctor" yes come with me." The group started walking pasting the rooms after ten minutes they stopped the doctor" if you need anything tell me or a nurse." Then walked away they all went in the see how bad she was Mr.. Matthews placed Auggie on the couch the three friends didn't move they stayed still when a phone started ringing Mr. Matthews answered the phone

The call

Mr. Matthews: hello?

Shawn: hey , where are you? I was going to come and visit.

Mr. Matthews: I'm at the hospital.

Shawn: are you ok?

Mr. Matthews: Shawn Riley is in the hospital.

Shawn: what happened?

Mr. Matthews: she was in a subway accident.

Shawn: I'm on my way

The end of the call

They hear "daddy? Mommy? Everyone looked at Riley but then looked at Auggie Topanga goes over by Auggie. Auggie" why are we at the hospital?" He looked to see everyone crying " what's going on?" Mr. Matthews" Auggie Riley got in a accident." He looked at his parents then got off the coach and went over to Riley to see how bad she was he then had tears coming down " no." Maya" Auggie?!" Auggie" no this is a dream she is fine when I open my everything will be ok." When he opened his eyes he was then starting to back away then ran out Lucas" Auggie?!" Mr and Mrs Matthews was going to go after him when Lucas " I will take care of this." Mr and Mrs Matthews looked at each other then both said" go Lucas." Lucas then ran out

Outside of the hospital room

Lucas was looking for Auggie when he went outside he saw Auggie Lucas went over to Auggie Lucas said" Auggie I know it's hard right now but everything is going to be ok we both know Riley is a strong girl she will wake up and be herself." Auggie looked at him and smiled a little he still had tears but Auggie said" I'm ready to go and see Riley." Lucas" are you sure?" Auggie" ya lets go." The two started walking in when they saw Shawn by the counter Auggie ran over by him Shawn turned around to see Auggie and Lucas " can you show me the room where Riley is?" Lucas " ya come with me." The three went to Riley's room when Shawn went in what he saw he had some tears coming down too." Cory went over and hugged Shawn then Topanga and Maya Shawn " hey Lucas hey Farkle." Farkle" hey Shawn." It was getting late when Shawn " Maya, Farkle, and Lucas why don't I take you home." The three agreed then Mr Matthews " I will stay with her you can take Auggie home." She agreed and everyone lifted

Review please


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a week and Riley was still in the hospital. Maya, Lucas, and Farkle stopped going to the hospital and went to school and just went home. Maya was at her house in her room looking at the text messages when she looked at the week ago text from Riley when she remembered Riley looking confused and didn't even know what they were talking about when she ran to the door she was out until she hears " Maya what's going on?" She hears her mom she looked at her mom and " I just found something out." She said then rans out on the way to the hospital she text Lucas and Farkle

The text

To: Lucas

Come to the hospital now

From: Maya

To: Farkle

Come to the hospital now

From: Maya

After she send it she was at the hospital waiting for the other two when she got two texts she looked to see Farkle said" I'm on my way." Maya then put her phone way when she heard " Maya." She turned around to see Lucas he ran to her " Maya what's wrong?" Lucas said Maya " I will tell u when Farkle comes." When she said that Farkle was right here the two looked at her she sat down the two follows her Maya " remember when we told Riley about the text and she looked like she doesn't know what we were talking about." The two looked at each other when Farkle " wait she was telling the truth." Lucas" OMG!" The three went to Riley's room when they got there to see Riley still out Lucas slowly walked by the bed Farkle looked at Mr and Mrs Matthews then went to the bed Farkle" Riley I'm so sorry please wake up." Mr Matthews" what's going on?" Maya" someone text us and blamed it on her." Lucas" we have to find out who it is." Farkle" are we going to see who it is?" Lucas " yes we need to."

I hope u like this and does anyone know who it is that is bulling Riley? Please review


	8. Chapter 8

It was quiet in the hospital room was sitting by Riley's bed holding her hand then looked at the three friends a sleep on the coach he heard his phone ring

The call

: hello?

Shawn: Cory?

Mr. Matthews: OMG Shawn!

Shawn: Cory is there something wrong I what to say I'm in New York I'm going to your house

Cory: Shawn that's not a good idea (crying a little)

Shawn: Cory are you crying?

Cory: Shawn Riley is in the hospital

Shawn: I'm on my way

End

Cory ended the call and stayed quiet when the door open to see Mrs. Matthews and Auggie coming in Mrs. Matthews " how is she?" " the same and Shawn called." Mrs. Matthews looked at him and says" what did he want?" Mr. Matthews " he was going to come and visit but I told him we are in the hospital." She looked at him then the kids on the coach Mr. Matthews" they don't get much sleep they are worried about Riley." Mrs Matthews" aren't we all?" There was a knock when the door opened Shawn came in he looked at the bed to see how bad Riley was Cory went over and the two hugged then Tonpanga hugged Shawn after the hug Shawn " how is she?" Cory" Riley is in coma." No one said a word until Maya woke up to see Shawn then looked at Riley then back at the other three Farkle and Lucas woke up next when Shawn " what is going on?" No one said a word when Lucas " Riley is getting bullied and she was a sub accident." Shawn" o." Mrs. Matthews" are you hungry?" " I will come with you to get everyone food." Mrs. Matthews" Auggie do you want to come?" Auggie went with Mr and Mrs. Matthews when they lifted Maya went and grabbed Riley's phone then texted the person who was hurting Riley then after she was done Shawn, Lucas, and Farkle looked at her and didn't say a word when Farkle" Maya what are you doing?" Maya" wait for it." That's when Riley's phone beep Maya looked at it and she couldn't believe her eyes who it was she showed the others and no one said a word

I hope you liked this and sorry it took a while I will try to update sooner then I did please review and if you want I have a voting thing I think you should check out too please review thanks


	9. Chapter 9

Maya pov

After I looked at the phone I know it was her she just doesn't like Riley. She is mad that Riley hangs out with Lucas. When Shawn, Huckleberry, and Farkle asked who is hurting Riley I showed them who it was when I did they were very angry. Huckleberry was ready to beat someone up. And Shawn and Farkle were trying to stay calm. It was quiet for about five minutes until we heard a noise. We looked at each other then looked at the bed to see Riley. I went over to her and held her hand and then whispers "Riley can you hear me if you can hear me squeeze my hand?" After about 5 seconds she squeezes my hand we then hear a whisper " Peaches?" I look at her then at he guys they came over. Huckleberry then asked" Riley if you can hear me open your eyes for me please?" After first nothing happen but then Riley opens her eyes to see us no one said a word until Riley started crying and keeps saying " I'm sorry." We didn't know what to say I was hugging her Shawn went to get the doctor. Huckleberry was rubbing her back. For Farkle he whispers " you don't need to say sorry it's ok." After about five minutes After about 5 minutes the doctor, Mr and Mrs Matthews, and Shawn came in and saw Riley awake everyone moved so the doctor had room after the doctor lifted they went over by Riley and hugged her

Hey, sorry it took long but I hope u like it and I will update as soon as I can thanks for waiting and I know it's short but there will be more thanks review?


	10. Chapter 10

After everyone was done hugging Riley wouldn't look at any she looked at her blanket she had tears coming down her face she can hear her mom say kids why don't you go home and you kids can see her tomorrow she heard the door open then closed it was quiet until she heard he mom say" Riley get some rest we will talk to you tomorrow Riley then closed her eyes

~the next day~

Riley woke up to see her mom asleep and her dad watching tv he saw her awake he whispers "hey you are awake and how are you feeling?" Riley" ok." Mr. Matthews" everyone is worried about you." Riley didn't say a thing it was quiet when Riley looked at her dad she goes " dad I'm so sorry that I ran away." Mr Matthews " it's ok everyone was worried about you." Then it was quiet until they hear a knock they looked at the door to see Shawn come in he went over to Riley and Mr Matthews " how are you feeling Riley" asked Shawn Riley " I'm ok." Riley looked at Mr Matthews " dad why are you not at school?" Asked Riley Mr Matthews " I'm staying with you and your friends are worried about you." Riley " what friends?" Shawn" Riley there is something I need to tell you." Riley" what?" Shawn looked at Cory then they both looked at Riley Cory " we found out you were getting bullied." Riley looked at them and had tears comings down her face Shawn " we know who is bulling you." Riley was quiet for about five minutes then she goes" it's Missy." Cory" why didn't you tell us?" Riley" because I didn't know how to tell you and losing my best friends I didn't know how to tell you." Shawn" Riley we went to the principal and told him and showed the text messages she can't come to school for awhile." Riley looked at them then after five minutes she whispers really?" Cory" yes it's true." Shawn" now you need is rest and to feel better." Mrs Matthews Woke up to see Riley, Shawn, and Cory talking when Cory " hey you are wake." Mrs Matthews " ya did you tell her?" Riley " ya they did." They then started talking until they heard a knock the door opened and came in...

Sorry it took long I hope you like this chapter I will try to update soon and please review thanks


End file.
